Sullivan Gang
The Sullivan Gang was created by teenage thug James “Young Jimmy” Sullivan''' '''right after he entered into the United States during a major immigrant wave (which lasted from 2018 to the present) in 2018. Sullivan is the nephew of Sullivan crime family (based in Cicero, Illinois) captains Peter and Charles Sullivan. Sullivan and his gang are thought to be part of the “thug generation”; a generation of immigrant teens who act like complete thugs and don’t respect the “rules” of the other crime families and do whatever they please, even if it means attracting un-wanted police attention. In order to avoid the police, Sullivan would stay at a different friends house every night without the friend's parents knowledge. The Sullivan Gang got its reputation from repeated extortion attempts at the members’ schools and neighborhoods. This got the attention of the smaller crews in the Erikson crime family. The gang was originally from Eastern-Southern Indiana but later moved to Erichsburg when Sullivan's immigrant family moved to Erichsburg. The gang got its training from Toomes gang member Jerry Lincoln's uncle who trained guerrilla warfare to Central and Southern American communist groups. The gang got onto the radar of the rest of the Erikson crime family and other major crime families in 2019 when the gang attempted to raid the Casino Archello boat (owned by the Erikson mob) and killed several guards and workers. And again gained negative attention from the police and the Ellison mob when they again killed several people in an attempted raid at the Slapsy Maxies nightclub (owned by the Ellison mob). The gang was allied with the Empire Bay Toomes and Erichsburg Rodriguez Gangs. It's biggest event was when it got a wind of a large alcohol shipment leaving Hikersville through Erichsburg all the way to Chicago. On February 2, 2020, in a forest area outside of Erichsburg, Sullivan, Roy O'Hara, Jerry Daniels, Mike Rooker and Mark Toomes waited from 10-11:30 p.m., then the convoy of about 16 soldati came through their area with 12 trucks. Jerry, armed with a HK-21E machine gun, fired at the first truck's cab, killing the driver and guard, keeping the trucks from going past the blocking truck. He then continued firing with Danny Marshire firing a Galil, while the others came from the other side, rushing and killing the drivers and guards. In June 2020, Sullivan and several members of his gang were in a safe house in a forest outside of Erichsburg when police found them and surrounded them. Not wanting to be killed, they surrendered after 10 hours. Sullivan was charged and convicted of the murder of Mike Salerno and many others, rape, armed robbery, larceny, arson and attempted murder. He was sentenced to life imprisonment because the severity of the crime even though he was just 17. The other surrendering members were also charged with many of the same crimes and given the same sentencing. Mickey O'Earle became the head of the game until Sullivan's brutal murder in November of 2021, because he and the remaining members were scared of what would happen to them too. Leadership * Boss: Jimmy Sullivan (2018-2020) * Captains: Jerry Daniels and Mickey O'Earle * Soldiers: Ben Marshire, Roy O'Hara, Mike Rooker, Charlie Rooker, Danny Michele, Mikey Folkshire, Jeremy Hartfield, Gerald Figham, Jimmy Hucking, Category:Gangs Category:Irish Mob Category:Sullivan Gang